


no one needs to know

by florallylly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Pining, Secret Relationship, the ending is like. ambiguous???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallylly/pseuds/florallylly
Summary: the moon saw them curled up together, but the sun only saw strangers.





	no one needs to know

they were late nights, sipping coffee on the veranda and looking at stars. they were cuddling up together in a blanket, soft giggles and whispered conversations. they were 3 am text messages that lasted until the sun rose. they were everything except for something.

 

mornings were for ignored greetings. jihyo’s “good morning,” lost in the rhythmic clack of mina’s shoes, too busy talking on the phone to respond. and if jihyo’s smile faded once mina turned the corner, no one needed to know.

 

afternoons were for avoiding eye contact. when mina conducted meetings, her eyes seemed to pierce into jihyo. unrelenting, unforgiving, unyielding. and if mina’s gaze softened when she turned towards jihyo, no one needed to know.

 

evenings were for curt goodbyes. jihyo’s grin was met with mina’s tight lipped smile, both awkward in the silence of the elevator. and if their fingertips brushed on their way out of the elevator, no one needed to know.

 

nights were for them. mina’s soft kisses littered jihyo’s neck, the two of them tangled together under the soft duvet. and if mina whispered “i love you” to jihyo in the quiet of the night, no one needed to know. (not even jihyo)

**Author's Note:**

> ;)))))) o shit i really did that ;))))) jk im really just posting things BC I FEEL BAD IM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR BASICALLY A MONTH YOU ALL. yes it's short,, but i tried. kind of. anyway thank you so much for reading and pls pls hmu on tumblr under florallylly if u feel up to it! also,,, i really appreciate any comment or kudo thank you so much!!!


End file.
